


Вопрос понимания

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Макс состоит из вещей, которые Энн не понимает.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2016 для команды Black Sails. Бета rose_rose.

Макс состоит из вещей, которые Энн не понимает и никогда не поймет. Она проститутка, и, кажется, её устраивает такая работа. Не делает несчастной, по крайней мере. Может быть оттого, что Макс — любимица Элеанор Гатри и другим клиентам приходится обращаться с ней с уважением. Но Энн не понять таких отношений. Если дорожишь кем-то, как можно делить этого человека с другими? Джека Энн не готова делить ни с кем.  
Когда Макс возвращается к команде Вейна, Энн не может понять зачем. Можно ведь пойти куда угодно, бежать с острова. Как можно вернуться к тем, кто насиловал тебя (даже будь муж Энн жив, она не вернулась бы к нему ни за что)? Какой в этом смысл? Стоя у палатки, Энн слышит, как Макс любезничает с ребятами из команды (со всеми, кроме Хэммонда, потому что он не дает ей слова сказать, сразу принимается избивать), и хмурится. Да что с этой женщиной не так? Почему она не может позаботиться о себе? (Энн когда-то тоже не могла, ей помог Джек, но это было так давно, она почти забыла об этом, забыла, каково чувствовать себя беспомощной.)  
Энн приходится позаботиться о Макс самой.

***

Макс деловитым тоном отдает распоряжения в борделе — она освоилась с ролью хозяйки заведения очень быстро. Еще совсем недавно она была просто игрушкой для команды «Бродяги», и вы поглядите на неё теперь — строит из себя королеву. Этого Энн тоже не понять: с Макс все как с гуся вода. Она разговаривает с клиентами так, будто это не они имели её еще совсем недавно, командует девочками, помогает Джеку вести бухгалтерию (по его словам, у неё к этому прямо талант, у Элеанор, что ли, научилась?). И по ней ни на секунду не скажешь, что ей довелось пережить. Где-то в глубине души у Энн шевелится зависть — и злость, то ли на Макс, то ли на себя, увидевшую в Макс беспомощную жертву. Да эта хитрюга кого хочешь вокруг пальца обведет и съест с потрохами, вон уже и Джека потихоньку прибирает к рукам! Когда Макс начинает из-под полы приторговывать наводками в обход Элеанор (а та об этом узнает), Энн решает, что пора поговорить.  
Она приставляет к горлу этой хитрющей шлюхи нож (и не таких успокаивали!), но Макс вместо того, чтобы испугаться, целует её. Этого Энн тоже не понимает, как и того чувства, что отзывается у неё внутри, но она привыкла делать, а не думать, и потому отвечает на поцелуй.

***

Теперь Энн не понимает даже себя — чего она хочет, кого она хочет — но Макс каким-то немыслимым образом понимает все. Это злит. «Совсем задурила мне голову, и Джеку тоже». Прибрала его к рукам, забрала у Энн то, что всегда было её. Энн не знает, куда ей бежать теперь (кровь Шарлотты липкая, и тела скоро начнут разлагаться в жарком воздухе), но как-то так выходит, что её убежищем становится Макс. Она помогает спрятать трупы, дает чистую одежду, укладывает Энн в кровать и слушает, пока та говорит, говорит, не в силах остановиться. Про свое непутевое детство, про мужа, про их с Джеком скитания, про «Бродягу» (она только не рассказывает о сговоре с Элеанор Гатри, когда та помогла Энн убить остатки команды). Когда Энн замолкает наконец, ей кажется, что она что-то поняла. Какую-то важную вещь про себя, которую не может выразить, но ей становится чуток спокойней. Макс сидит рядом и осторожно гладит её волосы.  
— Тебе нужно поспать, — ласково шепчет она и целует Энн в макушку. Энн покорно закрывает глаза, как маленький ребенок. Она по-прежнему не понимает Макс, но Макс понимает её, и это успокаивает. 


End file.
